


A Certain Kind of Love

by hoffkk



Category: Girl Meets World
Genre: College graduation, F/M, Graduation, change, joshaya, proposal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 18:10:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17730140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hoffkk/pseuds/hoffkk
Summary: Maya is full of emotions and mixed feelings on the day of her college graduation and does something no one, not even Josh, saw coming.





	1. The Question

**Author's Note:**

> Naturally, Valentine's Day makes me think of Joshua Matthews (being his birthday and all), which made me think of Joshaya and romance, which resulted in the creation of the fluffy little fic. I hope you enjoy it!

"Hey, you." Josh greeted with a smile. Somewhere between all the congratulations and the picture taking, he had lost track of his girlfriend, but now, here she was, sitting in the in the same light brown auditorium chair she had been in just a half hour ago, waiting for her name to be called.

"Hey." Maya beamed back as he took a seat next to her, yellow tassel jiggling as she turned to face him.

"I was wondering where you went off to." Josh told her as he took in her appearance. He loved the way the royal blue of her cap and gown brought out the blue in her beautiful, sparkling eyes. However, at the moment, they seemed to sparkle with a certain sadness behind them.  She wasn't crying or anything like that.  Josh could just read her well enough by now to know that something was off.  "Is everything okay?" He queried, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear, delicately stroking her cheek as he did so.

"Yeah, I just... needed another moment." Maya explained.  "I know this might sound strange, but I'm _really_ gonna miss this place."

"That's not strange at all." He replied.  "Most people do miss their college years... the parties, the friendships, the football games..."

"It's not just the fun stuff though."  She interrupted.  "I mean, I am _actually_ going to miss going to classes.  I know that sounds kind of pathetic, but... with as crazy as my home life has been over the years, school has been the one big constant in my life.  It's always been there for me through the good and the bad, and now... it's over."  Maya had had a hard time growing up, dealing with her dad leaving and mom working all the time, then with her mom remarrying Riley's surrogate uncle, Shawn Hunter, and having a new baby.  It was a lot of change.  Through it all, though, school had been her safe place where she could get away and be at peace.  However, after today, she wasn't going to have that anymore, and that realization scared her more than she had anticipated it would.

"Hey." Josh said, tone light but serious. "It's going to be all right.  I mean, I know school is over, but you'll always have your friends."

"For now."  She shrugged.  "I mean, I know I'll always have Riles in my life no matter what, _and_ Ranger Rick by association, but in a few months they'll be moving to Texas for Lucas's vet school.  Then, Farkle and Smackle will be a state away, saving the world with science, and Zay is already overseas with the army..." She trailed.

"I get it."  Josh said, placing a hand on her knee and rubbing small soothing circles with his thumb. "It's a lot of change.  It 's overwhelming."

Maya gave him half a smile.  He was always good at reading her mind and listening to her problems.  She was so lucky to have Josh in her life.

"Terrifyingly so."  She admitted, toying nervously with the silky material of her robe.. "I just feel like everything that I used to hold close is now suddenly out of reach.  I mean, I'm being thrust into the world as a full adult human being, and I have nothing to hold onto anymore to keep me steady."

"You have me." Josh promised, giving her knee a squeeze. "I'll do whatever it takes to keep you steady."

"You promise?" Maya asked, suddenly feeling very hopeful.

"I promise." He spoke seriously.  "Whatever you need me to do, I'm there."

There was a long pause, then, feeling bold, she spoke up again, "Josh?"

"Yeah?" He retorted quizzically, completely unprepared for the words that came next.

Placing a hand over his that still lay on her knee, Maya said, "Marry me."


	2. The Answer

Josh smirked as a soft chuckle rumbled through his chest, but as Maya continued to stare doe eyed at him, he realized she was serious and all the humor vanished. "Maya..." He began, but was quickly cut off.

"I know this may seem impulsive, but it's really not.  We've been dating for four years now." She explained.

"Maya..." He tried again to no avail.

"A we both know I've loved you since I was twelve." She continued.

"May..." Josh attempted once more.

"And I'm not just saying this because I'm scared or overwhelmed, even though I am.  I'm saying this because, at the end of the day, I know that I can handle the uncertainty of life and everything it throws at me... as long as I have _you_ to live it with me." Maya smiled sweetly, squeezing his hand.

There was a lull in the one-sided conversation until she added, "Well... are you gonna say something?"

Josh chuckled once more and shook his head, "You, Maya Penelope Hunter, are impossible. You always have to be first."

"What?" She questioned with a quirk of her brow.

"You were the first to make a move, you initiated our first kiss, you were the first to say I love you, and now... you even beat me to proposing." He smirked as he took a small, velvet box out of his jacket pocket.  "You know I've been carrying this around with me all week, waiting for the perfect moment... but it looks like I waited too long."

"Josh, I--" She started as she shifted from doe-eyed to the full on deer in the headlights look, but this time it was his turn to cut her off.

"Nope. It's my turn now." He interjected, taking full control of the conversation. "Maya, you've always been so strong. You're never afraid to do what needs to be done, to make the bold move.  You always know what you want and go for it. You're also kind-hearted, smart, artistic, and inspiring. You say you need me in your life, Maya, well, I need you in mine more. So, yes, _I_ will marry _you_..." Josh trailed off as he managed to get down on one knee in-between the two rows of seats and open the velvet box. "but only if _you_ will marry _me_.

A tear of happiness slid down her cheek as she nodded excitedly, "Yes, Joshua Matthews. _I_ will marry _you_ too."

They both beamed at each other as he slipped the ring on her finger.  Maya barely took the time to look at it before wrapping her arms around her fiancé and kissing him passionately.  Truth be told, she couldn't care less about having a ring.  As long as she had Josh, she was happy. Truly and completely happy.

Eventually, the two of them managed to pull apart, and Josh said, "We should probably head back to the family, they are probably wondering where we are."

"Yeah, okay." She sighed happily. "Let's go give them the good news."

Taking her newly bejeweled hand, Josh led the way down the left aisle of the auditorium and to the door.

"Wait, I forgot my purse." Maya said suddenly.  "I'll meet you outside."

Giving her hand an extra squeeze before letting go, he headed out to the quad.

Maya returned down the aisle and grabbed her yellow cross body bag, then followed after her fiancé,  However, she couldn't help pausing one last time at the auditorium door and giving the room a little wave goodbye.

As her new diamond ring caught the light, her last few feelings of melancholy and doubt dissipated. She realized in that moment that even though life was full of surprises and uncertainty, she had a certain kind of love that would get her though it and make moving on not so scary, but exciting. Yes, life for Maya was about to become _a lot_ more exciting, and suddenly she couldn't wait to see what would happen next.

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I hope you liked my little homage to Valentine's Day as well as the tribute to corpanga I tied in there because... lets be honest.... if anyone in GMW was the new corpanga, it was totally Joshaya. ;)
> 
> Drop a comment a share your thoughts on my drab! I'd love to hear your thoughts! :)


End file.
